justdancefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements
(Франция) |artist = McFly & Carlito |year = 2018 |dlc = Октябрь 22, 2018 ( ) Декарь 20, 2018 ( ) January 16, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Легко |effort = Низко |nogm = 1 |dg = / |mode = Дуэт |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |dura = 3:36 |nowc = OnNePortePas |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/BpR2Fzmh8vg/ |perf = Julien Durand (P1) Cormier Claude (P2) |from = }}"On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements" исполнителей McFly & Carlito доступна в как региональный эксклюзив для Франции и Канады. Также, песня доступна в по всему миру и в . Танцоры P1 P1 is a man with a short, black beard. He wears a yellow cap, a pair of black round sunglasses, a pink and green glitter vest, a gold boombox necklace, a pair of dark blue tiger print pants with light blue stripes on the sides, and a pair of pink and black sneakers. P2 P2 is a man. He wears a light blue fedora, a pair of black sport sunglasses, a purple and black checkered sleeveless romper with yellow stripes on the sides, a gold crown necklace, and a pair of black and green sneakers. OnNePortePas Coach 1.png|P1 OnNePortePas Coach 2.png|P2 Задний Фон In the first verse, the background includes basic patterns. In order of appearance, the backdrops are pink hearts, an orange leopard print, a green maze, green alien heads, yellow tropical flowers, blue stripes, blue polka dots, panda head outlines, palm trees, green diamond plaid, and multicolored polka dots. In the first and second choruses, the scenery switches to a cartoon city with numerous signs around. Various types of undergarments appear under a "no" sign and live-action recordings of the singers appear on other signs. For the second and third verses, undergarments are seen hanging on clotheslines with recordings of the singers popping out of some of them. In the third verse, after the clothesline scene, a Newton's cradle is seen clicking to the beat of the song. The balls on the edge each have a recording of each singer. It soon switches to a downward spiraling animation in which undergarments follow down. During the breakdown, a plaid pattern appears with undergarments lined up, which quickly changes to a black grid pattern with neon-lit undergarments. It is followed by neon outlines of undergarments pumping to the beat. In the final verse, pairs of boxer briefs with country flags appear when different languages are sung. In order, the flags shown are from Spain, Germany, Tunisia, Japan, India, Russia, and Brazil. During this scene, the singers' recordings appear with holographic effects behind the pairs of briefs. Золотые Движения В этой рутине только 1 Золотое Движение: Золотое Движение: Дайте кулочёк друг-другу. toplaend_ar_gold.png|Золотое Движение Onneportepas gm 1.gif|Золотое Движение в игре Факты *''On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements'' is the seventh French-language song in the series. **The track features the most languages in a single song, with 9. *'' '' translates to "We Don’t Wear Underwear" in French. *''On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements'' is the sixth song in the series by a YouTube personality, current or former, after Gibberish, YOUTH, Je sais pas danser, Beep Beep I’m A Sheep and J’suis pas jalouse. **It is also the fifth routine to feature the artists in the background, after My Main Girl, Je sais pas danser, The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody), and J’suis pas jalouse. **This is also the third song by a French YouTube personality, after Je sais pas danser and J’suis pas jalouse. ***Coincidentally, all of them have the artists featured in person in the background, are Ubisoft-exclusive songs, have their own official music videos, and had their routines featured in their music videos. *The Ç in the line "Ça oscille et c’est brinquebalant" in the chorus has a missing cedilla. *In the game, the line " " is replaced with " ". *The logo and the coach from Water Me can be seen on pieces of underwear. *The routine appears in the music video for the song. **However, the music video version has the final verse shortened and its instrumental ending extended. *On the single artwork for the song, McFly and Carlito can be seen wearing the outfits from the routine. *In October 24, 2018, was removed from along with There Is Nothing Better In The World and Hala Bel Khamis. **It later got restored on December 20, 2018. *In the Autodance for this song, an unfinished version of the song is used. Галерея Игровые Файлы OnNePortePas cover generic.png|'' '' OnNePortePas cover albumCoach.png| album coach OnNePortePas_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background OnNePortePas banner bkg.png| menu banner OnNePortePas1024.png| cover OnNePortePas_BC.jpg| cover OnNePartP1.png|P1 s avatar 1045.png|P2 s avatar OnNePortePas_pictos-atlas.png|Пиктограммы Скриншоты в игре Onneportepas jd2019 menu jdu.jpg|''On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements'' on the menu (via ) Onneportepas jd2019 menu france.png|''On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements'' on the menu (France) Onneportepas jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Onneportepas_jdnow_menu.png|''On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements'' on the menu Рекламные фотографии Onneportepas teaser 1.png|Teaser 1https://www.facebook.com/justdance.france/photos/a.186576439149/10155940120919150/ Onneportepas teaser 2.png|Teaser 2https://www.instagram.com/p/BpPoD7RHC78/ bremen onneportepas jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with There Is Nothing Better In The World) За сценой Onneportepas bts 1.png|Behind the scenes 1 Onneportepas bts 2.png|Behind the scenes 2 onneportepas mcfly carlito bts.png|Behind the scenes 3 (McFly and Carlito) Другое Onneportepasdesous thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (France) Onneportepas easter egg 1.png|''Water Me'' appearing in the background Onneportepas easter egg 2.png|''Water Me'' and the logo on undershirts Onneportepas easter egg 3.png|''Water Me'' appearing on underwear Onneportepas_cameo.png|The routine making a cameo in its official music video Onneportepas singleart.png|The outfits from the routine on the single artwork Onneportepas_jd2019_nogui.png|Gameplay (No GUI) Видео Официальное Музыкальной Видео ON NE PORTE PAS DE SOUS-VÊTEMENTS On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Тизер On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements - Gameplay Teaser (France) Геймплеи On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements - Just Dance 2019 On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements - Just Dance Now За Сценой On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements - Behind the Scenes Извлечение On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements - Just Dance 2019 (No HUD) Другое Video 360 - Mcfly et Carlito dans Just Dance 2019 ! References Site Navigation Категория:Песни